


But no one wanted her. (Turnfreewood)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff In The End, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Sad Meg, Threesome - F/M/M, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had someone for Christmas, but no one wanted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But no one wanted her. (Turnfreewood)

Cars drove past every few minutes, blaring one Christmas song or another. Meg heard these, the weight in her chest getting heavier and heavier. Her parents had gone away for the holidays and Meg didn't have enough time. Plus, everyone she knew had someone for the holidays. Geoff and Griffon, Michael and Lindsay, Ray and Tina, Jack and Caiti, Gavin and Ryan.  
No one for Meg.  
She blared music as loud as she could, she distracted herself by playing video games, but today not even the radio and halo could distract her. At this point she was lying on her bed, in a large Tshirt and was just waiting for a decent time to sleep. The faster it starts the faster it's over, was her opinion. Meg finally fell asleep, never having felt so alone on one of the happiest times of the year.  
********  
"Shh, you'll wake her up!"  
"The only time you have to whisper you decide to yell the place down. Shut up!"  
"Look, I'm doing my best here, so if you-"  
Ryan threw his hand over Gavin's mouth as they heard Meg's footsteps. They ducked behind the sofa as she went into the kitchen. Ryan was genuinely surprised that Gavin could stay both quiet and still for this length of time. They heard Meg walk back into the main room and sat on the couch. Ryan and Gavin jumped over and sat down next to her, both putting an arm around her.  
"Happy Christmas Meg!" They both said, grinning at her.  
"What? How did you get in my house?"  
"Maybe don't leave your spare key under your doormat and then tell us about it..." Ryan explained, chuckling a little.   
"Well, merry Christmas to you too!" Meg felt the weight lift off her chest, knowing she finally had someone... Two people... This Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Christmas songs and I got this idea and ran with it. It's now in a dumpster somewhere with Ryan's old shoes. I lost it along the way.


End file.
